thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gladia Torres
Biography: Name: '''Gladia (gl-ah-dee-ah) Torres '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''District 2 '''Age: 17 Weapon: 'Butterfly swords, Broadsword '''Appearance: '''Gladia is of average height, with a lean, muscular frame. His skin color is slightly tanned and his hair is kept short and a very dark brown, almost black. His eyes are blue. He has a medium beard and mustache the same color as his hair. On his chest is a tattoo of a roaring lions head. '''Strengths/skills: '''Skilled in fighting with a variety of weapons, Good strength and stamina, Calm and collected at all times '''Weakness(es): '''Unwilling to use trickery to win (also makes him vunerable to betrayal), low knowledge of nature including poisonous and dangerous wildlife and mutts. '''Personality: '''Gladia has a strange sense of morality that some see as suicidally naive, but others see as honorable. For one thing, he beleives in an honorable death for everyone, meaning that he refuses to use trickery or traps to win. He will not even consider betraying his alliance. (However if he finds himself betrayed, all rules are out the window and he will kill the traitor) He also refuses to attack other tributes without giving them a fighting chance. If the other tribute doesn't see him he will reveal himself and challenge them to a one on one fight. He may even offer them one of his twin swords for the sake of equal advantage in fights. At other times, he is usually calm and logical in his thinking. He will offer opinions when he deems necessary and try to encourage others to follow his sense of honor. '''Backstory/History: '''Coming from a family of reputable Peacekeepers and ex-Games victors, Gladia has always felt the need to prove himself in battle. From an early age, he was already training as a career, and planned on volunteering for the Games when he was ready. He trained day and night with a group of fellow Careers, and a healthy rivalry was forged between them. His best friend Ty Kennedy was also there, training beside him. One day, after a training session, Gladia and Ty visited a local bar, and got drunk. In a moment of excitement, Gladia lost himself and killed Ty in a drunken brawl. The incident caused a scandal which severely damaged the Torres clan's reputation. In result, Gladia was disowned from the family. He thought the only way he would ever regain his honor, and make his family proud again, was a public display of Torres glory. He was determined to emerge victorious in the Hunger Games, or die trying. '''Interview Angle: '''Acts smart, points out all of the other tributes' strengths and weaknesses. Hopes this make people believe he's knowledgable and knows exactly what it takes to win. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''He will run straight for the weapons of his choice and grab it, ignoring everything else. Once he has it, he will only go for tributes who are unengaged in battle but already armed and face them. He will not attack unarmed tributes or those who are already fighting, as he sees this as "unfair fighting" '''Games Strategy: '''As expected, being a career, he'll join the career pack and methodically hunt down everyone else. However, he insists that they only work together in tracking the victims, and they should kill in fair fights instead of teaming up on single victims. '''Token: '''A tattoo of a roaring lion on his chest, above his heart. Symbolising that he's fighting for Pride and Glory. '''Height: '''5.7 '''Fears: '''Death by his own fault (accidents or carelessness), being betrayed. '''Alliance: '''Tries to join the careers, but if he deems them too "dishonorable", he will try and form an alliance with tributes from other districts. Games: [[The 1448th Hunger Games: Tinted Red|'The 1448th Hunger Games: Tinted Red]] - By Probably Reading Ranking: >16 / 34 Training score: 8 Death: None yet Kills: William van Hezewick, Matthew Shephard Alliance: Careers - with Axinite Peridot and Isla Ackleson Summary: Gladia was considered the weakest Career in this games for getting a relatively low training score of 8. Although he managed to make one kill during the bloodbath, he was easily knocked out by Oxford Roope, making me worry that his allies would betray him for considering him weak. Further into the games, his ally Isla was seriously injured and poisoned. I saw this as an opportunity to redeem himself and sponsored Gladia poison medicine, telling him to share it with Isla to gain her trust. Although Isla did get the medicine, whether her opinion of Gladia has changed is currently unknown. Gladia got his first POV at the end of Day 2, although nothing much happened during that POV. He had dinner with his allies before volunteering to take the first watch during the night. On day 3, he and the other Careers attacked the Anti-Careers in their base, killing almost all of them. Gladia killed Matthew, earning the anger of Isla who wanted that kill for herself. These games are still active, and more details will be added as the games progresses. Trivia: * His name is a split of the word "Gladiator". * He is currently my most frequently used tribute, and considered my Signature Tribute * True enough, some gladiators were known to volunteer for battles to gain fame and glory, same case here. * Ty Kennedy's name is also a corruption of Taekwondo, a martial arts form. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 2 Category:17 year olds Category:Unfinished Category:Delta-06's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Males